A Splash of Color
by LoveIsAJokeWithNoPunchline
Summary: I wrote this on a challange. SLASH! Don't like, don't read, it's that simple. Curly goth/Red goth paring.


Okay, this is a slash fic, you have been warned.

Challenge: Write a fic for a pairing that involves at least one of the goth kids.

Red Goth: Thorn/Jacob

Curly Goth: Ash/Ezekiel

BTW I stole the idea for the names for Mizuni-no-neko because I can do that.

See this challenge and more on the forum entitled Slash Park

SxP

Thorn was laying on his bed staring up at the ceiling. As much as he hated to admit it, his room needed more color. It's not that he didn't like black, it's just that things started blending together.

He turned onto his side and looked at his digital clock. It had 1:30 in bright red numbers. He smiled to himself. Now it wasn't a big smile, but it was a smile non the less.

As if on cue there was a small tapping at his window.

He willed himself to move and opened the window, allowing his boyfriend of exactly 3 months that day, Ash, to step through into his room.

"Hello the only person in the world that I do not hate," Ash greeted.

"Hello the only reason I don't slit my wrist and wait to bleed to death," Thorn replied.

They knew what each other meant. They meant I love you, but they would never say it, too conformist.

"I brought vodka and cheesecake," Ash said laying a small picnic basket on Thorn's bed.

Thorn laid out a small black blanket with a bright red heart-a-gram on it, giving his boyfriend a place to put the food.

"And the red box?" Thorn asked.

"That is your present."

"I though we agreed on no presents," Thorn scolded.

"Don't worry, you won't be so pissy after you get it." Ash assured him.

"Well then, give me the present that I won't completely hate," Thorn commanded.

"Lay down on your bed and take off your shirt." Ash said.

"Well I don't hate it so far."

He did as Ash instructed.

Ash open the box, pulling out 4 white ties with multicolored paint splash on them.

"Isn't that a little… colorful?" Thorn asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact they are."

Ash began tying his boyfriends arms and legs to the post of his bed. Then he leaned down, placing a small kiss just on the edge of Thorn's mouth before using his tongue to trace the outside of lips.

Thorn closed his eyes as Ash brushed his bangs out of his eyes.

"Now for some more fun." Ash said.

He reached once again into the box and pulled out a set of body paints.

He dipped his brush into the blue and ran it across Thorn's pale stomach.

"Recite a poem for me," Ash comanded.

"I hate poetry," Thorn said breathlessly.

"I know, but it gives me inspiration."

Ash put yet another blue mark across his stomach.

"In visions of the dark night I have dreamed of joy departed; But a waking dream of life and light hath left me broken-hearted. Ah! What is not a dream by day to him whose eyes are cast on things around him, with a ray turned back upon the past? That holy dream, the holy dream, while all the world were childing, hath cheered me as a lively beam a lonely spirit guiding. What through that light, thro' storm and night, so trembled from afar- what could there be more purley bright in truth's day-star?" he finished.

"Beautiful, just like you. But why did you pick that one?"

"Edgar Allan Poe is your favorite," Thorn replied.

"And who is your favorite?"

"You."

Ash delicately kissed Thorns stomach.

"Are you enjoying your anniversary present?" Ash asked.

"I wish I could touch you," Thorn said, tugging at the tied that bound him.

"Now, now my little Jacob, patents is a virtue," Ash replied.

Thorn bit his lip. He loved it when Ash used his real name, especially when he said it like that. And Ash knew it.

"Did I do something you liked?" Ash asked innocently.

Thorn nodded.

Ash licked playfully at Thorn's pant line.

"You know I'm not a fan of you in pants," Ash said.

Ash pulled down Thorn's pants, slowly exposing his black silk boxers.

"How cliché," Ash said before kissing the erection through the silky fabric.

"God," Thorn moaned.

"Not quite, but you may call me that if you wish," Ash replied, he gripped the top of his boxer and pulled them down.

Thorn gasp as his hardness was exposed to the cold air of his room.

Ash kissed up and down his shaft.

"So beautiful," Ash whispered, more to himself then to Thorn. Ash allowed his mouth to rest on the head of Thorn's member.

"Kiss me," Thorn said.

Ash brought his head up, meeting lips with the smaller boy.

Thorn opened his mouth to Ash's tongue as the two shared a simple, gentle, kiss.

"One more thing." Ash said as he pulled apart. He reached into the box pulling out a small bottle of lubrcant.

"Mm, my favorite thing," Thorn said.

Ash undressed himself tantalizingly slow before lathering his hardness with the lubracint.

"I need you inside of me," Thorn said. "Now."

"What ever you say." Ash insirted himself inside of Thorn, not even bothering to prepare him.

Thorn let out a moan as Ash brushed his prostate.

"Oh god Zeke, there again." Thorn said.

"Say your mine," Ash said as he rammed into Thorn again.

"I'm yours." Thorn replied, letting out a moan that was more like a scream as Ash thrusted again.

"Now?" Ash asked.

"Now and forever." Then they came together.

Ash stood up and began getting dressed.

"Do you have to leave already?" Thorn asked, attempting not to sound desprete.

"I wasn't aware your present would take so much time. It's two a.m. and I need to get home. You can keep the cheesecake and vodka." Ash said as her began untying Thorn.

"I'll see you tomorrow." he said giving him a quick kiss.

Then Ash climbed back through the window.

Thorn walked over to the mirror to examine his boyfriend's work of art.

Then a big smile spred across his face. It was a real smile that he had no itention of hiding. Because there across his cheast in bright multicolored letters was "I love you"

"I love you too," he whispered to no one.

He then looked around at his room. The red box was lying on the floor, along with the bright blue bottle of lubracent. The 4 ties lyed in a pile on the bed, and the untouched brown picnic basket was sitting exactly wear Ash had put it.

Thorn had gotten his wish, his room had color. Now things were standing out. The important things anyways.


End file.
